disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Ghost Moth
'Atlantic: Ghost Moth '''is the 4th episode of Season 44. Summary Luna knows what it’s like to almost lose those she loves when one of her favorite moths Mothzuki is bitten by one of Starla’s star mosquitoes during a nighttime mission to stop her (Starla) and her star mosquitoes from infecting the orphan animals with the same saliva and is now suffering from a poisonous sickness, so now Luna must travel to the ghost world to find a ghost lily with a curing nectar with some help from a new friend before she (Mothzuki) and the other sick animals die after seven days. Plot The episode begins with Luna in her bedroom, asleep and having a dream about the Spirit World, standing in an illuminating white forest and walking around while taking in the magical lights that reflected off the moonlight's ray and the scent of night flowers, searching for someone as something shimmery flew passed her. Luna jumped over roots and rocks, and kept following the creature, who stopped to to turn and face her, much to Luna's surprise and it was so bright that Luna had to shield her eyes when it's light was glowing too bright, until it toned down a bit and it revealed to be the most beautiful moth she's ever seen, only it looked transparent like a ghost, a ghost moth. As Luna slowly walked closer to the ghost moth and outstretched her hand to touch it, it flew away as Luna goes after it and finds it standing on top of a glowing lily that’s glow brightened, until her eyes flipped open as Luna finds herself lying in bed and Mothzuki was on top of her nose, telling her to get out of bed. Groggily getting up and rubbing her tired left eye, Luna lets out a yawn and asks what time it is as Mothzuki told her that it's almost eight o'clock, meaning that she only has thirty minutes to get ready before she can go out and bike with Nancy, Bree, Connor, Amaya, and Greg! Jumping out of bed, Luna rushes out of her room to get herself washed and cleaned, then head back in to brush her silver hair and spray it with sparkly hairspray, and change into her day clothes while packing. However, she forgot to pack herself a lunch as Eclipsion assures her telepatheically that the other moths downstairs got it covered just as they arrived in with a filled brown bag of her lunch, and her hot pink hiking backpack. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Luna thanks her moths and especially Mothzuki then asks what would she do without them just when her iDisney buzzed on her desk as she picks it up and gets a call from Nancy, who is waiting along with Bree on their bikes outside of the Moonbeams' house, and saying that she's late. Luna apologizes and says that she'll be right out in a second as she grabs her bag, but forgets her lunch as Mothzuki picks it up and tells her friends that she almost forgot her lunch, and with a slightly embarrassed smile, Luna thanks Mothzuki again just as the glowing moth decides to come along just in cause Luna forgets something again. A minute later, Luna and Mothzuki come out of the house as Luna was breathing heavily and apologizes again from running so late as she just overslept. Nancy jokes to Luna that she's always oversleeping and she should really get some beauty sleep like her, but Luna reminds her best friends that they know her as the midnight owl, or in this case, the midnight moth, as the three girls chuckled and Mothzuki giggled. As they stopped laughing, the three girls and the glowing moth headed to the Enchanted Forest to meet their other three friends, Connor, Amaya, and Greg, who were already there as the three met the other three at the entrance. When they were in the Enchanted Forest, Mothzuki rode in Luna's bike's basket and watched with amazement and admiration as she took in the greenery that passed by them and inhaled the fresh magic air that surrounded them, then as Mothzuki was enjoying herself, the six kids rode over the wooden bridge covered in moss, vines, and flowers, just when Greg sees the animal orphanage up ahead and the man who works in it, but Amaya then notices that he was looking sad confused like something was wrong. When all six kids approached, they got off their bikes and Bree asks the orphanage owner what's wrong as he says that he doesn't know and starts explaining: this morning, when he just came to his animal orphanage, he found the window opened and suddenly all the orphaned animals are sick, like they have been poisoned or something. He then leads Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, Nancy, and Bree head inside so they can investigate while the man tries to figure out why orphan animals are sick just when Nancy saw a star mosquito flying passed them, which means that Starla, Luna's cousin, must've something to do with making the orphanage’s animals sick, but why would she do that Greg asks as Connor proclaims that they should investigate. That night, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths head to the animal orphanage, but on the way, Mothzuki kept on asking Luna Girl if she remembered that she polished her Luna Board and charged her Luna Magnet as Luna Girl kept on answering yes to every question until she became slightly annoyed as she tells her favorite moth that she appreciates her and the other moths watching her and making sure she has everything ready for the mission, but she (Mothzuki) doesn’t have to keep mothering her a lot because she’s (Luna Girl) growing up. She can take care of herself. Mothzuki then groans just as they and the PJ Masks arrived at the orphanage to find Starla and her star mosquitoes waiting for them! When they arrived, Luna Girl demands her cousin what she was up to as Starla says that she just wants her cousin and her friends to come and see that she's given her mosquitoes a new power. When Catboy smugly asks what that new power the star mosquitoes have, Starla twirls a strand of her purple hair while slyly replying with a smirk that "it's just a little bit of injection" meaning that she's given her mosquitoes the power to inject their victims with some poisonous saliva, which explains why the animals were so sick, and she orders her star mosquitoes to attack as the swarm of them do! Quickly, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths dodged the mosquitoes as Owlette uses her owl wing wind to blow the swarm away. Then Gekko uses his super gecko shield to block the mosquitoes but they were already on him, but just as they were about to bite and infect him, Luna Girl saves Gekko by pulling him out with her Luna Magnet beam. But while Luna Girl had saved Gekko, one of the star mosquitoes had it's eyes on her back and plans to bite her as he zooms to her rear end and readies it's needle-like proboscis to poke it in. However, Mothzuki quickly takes notice and shouts at Luna Girl to look out as she flies in front of her and to Luna Girl's shock, Mothzuki took the blow as the little glowing moth felt the sharp proboscis sink into her body and the star mosquito injects it's saliva into it! After Mothzuki was bitten, she felt weak and was falling from the air, but Luna Girl quickly catches her in her hand, looking down at the weakened moth as she could see that Mothzuki was loosing her lunar glow, then looks up to see that Starla was sadistically enjoying her cousin mourning over her little moth friend and lets out an evil chuckle as she quips that she's (Luna Girl) not so tough without her magical "cute mothie wothie", then asks if she is. Holding back tears, Luna Girl angrily shouts at Starla "how dare you let your star mosquitoes bite Mothzuki?" and adds that she'll pay for this, but Starla scoffs that she doesn't think so then says that Mothzuki and the other animals have seven days until her cousin and her PJ friends find a cure for them to stop the star mosquitoes' poisonous saliva from spreading in their bodies. After Starla and her star mosquitoes left, Luna Girl looked down at Mothzuki, who lets out a whizzing cough as Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko came to her sides, and looking down with sympathetic looks. What were going to do? After seven days, Mothzuki and the other animals that have been poisoned by the star mosquitoes' saliva will die. Luna Girl had to do something, and fast! The next morning, Kwazii came over to try and cure Mothzuki, who was lying in a bed made from an empty tissue box, while Luna was being comforted by Connor, Amaya, Greg, Nancy, and Bree, but the healing power doesn't seem to work for that the poisonous mosquito saliva is too strong. Luna gets up and frantically blurts out there has to be something to save Mothzuki and the other animals at the orphanage just as Connor suggests that maybe there's some plant in Luna's plant books that might have a cure as Luna says that's a great idea before going to pull out her plant book and starts flipping through the pages. Just as she was about to flip to the next page, Luna stops at a page with a picture of a flower with white petals, blue stamens, and it had dripping nectar come out of it. According to the page, the flower in the picture was called a ghost lily and it has a special nectar that can heal poisons, including mosquito poisons. But as Luna reads where the flower can be found, it said that it can only be found in the Ghost World, much to Nancy's dismay as she proclaims that if the flower's in the Ghost World, then they'll never cure Mothzuki and the animals. But Luna declares that she'll go to the Ghost World. Worriedly, Greg asks Luna if she's sure as she replied that she has to, because if she can't go to the Ghost World to find the ghost lily and save Mothzuki and the orphanage animals, then who will? Besides, Luna added, she's growing up and she'll be going on her own. She can take care of this and herself. Although her friends were concerned, they decide to let her go to the Ghost World by herself. It seems that Luna wants to save Mothzuki as much as she wants to save the animals from dying from Starla's star mosquitoes' poisonous saliva. Later, Luna was getting ready as she puts on a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans with a utility belt, a denim jacket, the purple scarf made from her mother’s moth fairy silk, knee high hiking boots, black adventure gloves, and for the finally touch, silver goggles with crystal lens. After Luna was dressed for adventure, she gets some hugs from her friends (plus a compliment on her adventure outfit from Nancy), then gets a loving saying from Greg who says to her to be careful and come back safely, then she takes her same hiking backpack from her moths as one of them tells her good luck with finding the flower. Kwazii then makes a portal, but before Luna could go through it and enter the Ghost World, Kwazii takes off his ocean pearl bracelet and hands it to her, saying that it might come in handy. Taking it, Luna takes Kwazii and thanks him as she finally goes through the portal. Seems like it's not just Mothzuki making sure she was prepared, but everyone else as Luna decides that maybe it's not so bad having your friends watching your back, but she needs to focus on getting that ghost lily right now. After jumping out of the portal, Luna looks around and finds herself in a spiritual place, meaning that she's arrived in the Ghost World. Taking a deep breath and clutching her backpack strips tight, Luna began to walk in the ghost town as she took in the light blue and white glowing buildings, just when she hears the sound of church bells that creeped her out and thinks that maybe it would've been better if her friends, mostly Greg, came with her. Then biting her bottom lip, Luna scolds herself to get it together as she reminds herself that she is growing up and she's not a scaredy baby anymore. And if she's going to prove herself that she is growing up, she's gotta toughen up by finding that ghost lily to cure Mothzuki and the other sick animals, and even get back at her cousin Starla for making her star mosquitoes poison them with their newly affecting saliva. Suddenly, Luna felt a cold breeze hit her, making her shiver as she hugged herself to keep warm, but was having the creeping feeling that she might not be alone after all when she finds herself suddenly surrounded by a thousand spirits! Jolting up, Luna almost tripped and felt on her backpack when one of the ghosts caught her under her arms as she shakily thanks them and apologizes for the way she acted as she could feel her knees shaking, until she managed to steady them. Then remembering that she was being forgetfully rude, Luna introduces herself while bowing and explains to the ghosts about why she came here in the Ghost World in the first place. After the ghosts have listened, Luna asks if they know where she can find the ghost lily. It's urgent! The leader of the ghost residents replies that he knows where she can find the ghost lily as it is located in deepest darkest part of the Spirit Forest, where many spirit animals live, but unfortunately, no being (living or spiritual) has ever come back or have been heard of ever again. But Luna protests that this is important, because if she doesn't go to that ghost lily and soon, her moth friend and the orphan animals in her world will die after seven days, due to some mosquito saliva that poisoned them. The ghost leader sees this very serious, then nods as he will let Luna go to the Spirit Forest, much to Luna's relief and satisfaction, but was wiped off quickly when the ghost leader says that she'll need a guide to come with her as he calls over someone. Just as whoever the ghost leader came, Luna's eyes widened with surprise to see that her guide is a ghost moth, which looked similar to the ghost moth in her dream, just when her thoughts about it were interrupted by the ghost moth introducing herself as Cor Meum, but she adds to Luna that she can call her Cor for short, then the ghost leader announces that Luna can start her journey tomorrow. Hearing that made Luna blurt out that she doesn't have until tomorrow! She needs to go to the Spirit Forest and find that ghost lily now, but Cor responds that the ghost leader is right about her (Luna) starting her journey now. Because she needs some rest and she can't start her journey feeling all tired and hungry. Sighing heavily, Luna decides that she can't argue with her new ghost guide as she does suppose that she needs something to eat and then get some rest for tomorrow to begin with. Later, Cor leads her new friend into an empty house where she will be sleeping in as she takes off her backpack and settles herself down onto the ghost bed, which she finds very comfy and surprisingly soft. Cor then asks Luna with a smile if she likes it as Luna replies with a relaxed tone that she loves it and could just sleep on this bed for nights, then asks what kind of material this ghost bed is made of as Cor explains that it's made from only the finest ghost cotton and the ghost blanket is made of the softest silk ever. Just then, room service arrives as the ghost butler sets down a plateful of living food for Luna to eat. Guess even ghosts like to eat living foods, Luna thought as she helps herself with some water, steak with mashed potatoes, pasta, and for dessert, fruit pastries. After Luna had eaten, she hung up her denim jacket and scarf, then set her goggles down onto a nightstand and then tucks herself to sleep, just as she felt a ghost moth kiss on her cheek and smiled. The next day, Luna got many comments from the ghosts, who were saying "good luck," "be careful," "and come back safely," as Luna and Cora made their way to the Spirit Forest. Luckily, Luna had gotten a map before she left as Cor asks where we should go to first. Looking down at the map, Luna points at a picture of the some blue trees and the area says "Cyan Woods." Then she reads some other places on the map, where there is the "Celestial Lake," "Glowing Weeping Willows," "Tangle Branch Forest". and also "Ghost Spider Grotto." Seeing that part of the forest made Luna's skin crawl just as she furls the map closed and puts in in her backpack and says that this will be easy, although Cor says that it’s not easy as there will be many obstacles on the way, but Luna ignores that and remarks that she has her friend’s ocean pearl bracelet to deal with them as she unfurls her denim sleeve and shows Cor it before they resume moving on. Later, the two arrive at the Cyan Woods where they seen cyan blue colored oak trees and many creatures that scurried all over the ground. Although despite the lights from the dimly glowing mushrooms and Cor’s ghostly moth glow, it was kind of dark for Luna to see so she decides to lighten things up by using Guiding Light, but Cor suggests that they should follow the glowing mushrooms that should lead them on the right path, but Luna assures her that they’ll see better with the Guiding Light as she shines some light on the darkness when suddenly, some transparent ghost bats appeared all over them, and they didn’t look happy! When Luna asked while swatting away ghost bats what was going on, Cor explains while dodging ghost bats that the light from Luna's glowing eyes have woken them up and light disturbs them. Luna asks how they'll make them stop as Cor informs that the only way to calm down the ghost bats is darkness, but Luna didn't like that idea and was just about to finish her sentence when Cor shouts at her to just turn off the Guiding Light power. Finally taking Cor's suggestion, Luna blinks her eyes, turning off the Guiding Light power and soon, the ghost bats calmed down as they flew back up and hung onto the branches then went back to sleep. After the bats were asleep, Luna and Cor collapsed and let out deep sighs of relief as Cor told Luna that she told her that she shouldn't have let that Guiding Light power on. Feeling slightly embarrassed and irritated, Luna defenses herself by replying that she didn't know that there were any ghost bats hanging from the branches when all she wanted was to light up the path to see better. Cor then straightens her wings and says that those ghost bats almost gotten her as Luna replied flatly that she was lucky they weren't hungry for her since bats eat moths as well as spiders do, then after getting up, the two continued their journey through the Cyan Woods while following the glowing mushrooms, until the reached the end and were off to the Glowing Weeping Willows. As they entered the Glowing Weeping Willow, Luna and Cor looked around them as they saw so many willow trees. So far, this isn't so bad, Luna thought as she smiled with satisfaction, just when a voice interrupted her thoughts when a vine with leaves blocks her path and she turned to the left to face a giant willow tree with a face on it! The tree responds a greeting to Luna and Cor and introduces himself Quinn, the guardian of the Weeping Willow Forest, and adds that no one shall pass until they solve his riddles. Luna quips that she has no time for riddles as she and her friend are in a hurry to find the ghost lily, but before she could walk away, Cor blocks her path and tells her that they need to solve Quinn's riddles, because it's the only way to get through the Glowing Weeping Willows. Although Luna wanted to argue, she knew that Cor was right and that she has no choice but to solve the riddles, so with a sigh, Luna turns to face the guardian tree and proclaims that she'll answer his riddles. The first riddle was two people coming together, then more than one come to you and make you feel complete. Luna guesses that it's friends, which is the correct answer, then Quinn gives Luna the second riddle where you can spread it to those who are cruel but miserable when they are feeling under the weather. Tapping her chin, Luna tries to think of the right answer and she knew that it wasn't rainbow, so when she said that it's kindness after finally getting it, Quinn replies that's the correct answer, so now for the third and final riddle, where it was about not being proud, being patient and kind, and it flows like a river, but is never broke by even a heavy amount of hatred. As Luna tried to think of the answer, she started to wish that Amaya was hear to help solve that final riddle because she was a lot more good at solving riddles than her. Cor then helps Luna think of the answer for the third riddle as she gives her a hint by explaining that her (Cor) full name 'Cor Meum' is Latin for heart, and when Luna listened, she gets what Cor meant about heart just before Quinn could shout out that her time is up, Luna answers out that the answer is love. After a moment of silence, Quinn lets out a loud chuckle until he responds that is the right answer! Relieved, Luna and Cor smiled at each other as she (Luna) thanked the ghost moth just when Quinn finally cleared the path out of the forest. Luna thanks Quinn as she and Cor make their way to their next location; the Celestial Lake. As they arrived, they see a big lake of luminous and shimmering water, but Cor pointed out that there was no boat or bridge to get across. Looks like they’ll have to swim to the other side, Luna said as she puts her goggles over her eyes and sprouts out the aqua wings to help her swim and breathe underwater just as Cor asks if it’s a good idea as Luna assures her that it won’t be a problem as the two dove down into the water and started swimming, and passed by many ghost fish, glowing flounders, and shimmering ghost goldfish. Luna smiled to herself as she enjoyed swimming but focused on her journey to get to the ghost lily and save Mothzuki and the sick animals. At least there was nothing to worry about, like bats or even lake monsters that might be swimming in the Celestial Lake, Luna thought. But just as if the waters were peaceful, Cor can’t help but feel that something was watching them from hiding. Powers that Kwazii uses *Healing Power *Magic Portal Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 44 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Avalon: Web of Magic Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Starla Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rozen Maiden OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 44 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Couple images